The present invention relates generally to automotive body constructions and, more particularly, to automotive panel and window frames. The invention is especially useful as an integral frame and glass run channel for an automobile window.
Automotive vehicles commonly have panels or windows which are retained in frame members. A feature of many automobile doors is a glass windowpane which can be raised and lowered within a window frame. Conventionally, the windowpane follows a generally vertically extending glass run channel defined by a channel-shaped molding within the door frame, and the top edge of the windowpane engages a generally horizontally extending leg of the glass run channel. The glass run channel is normally lined with flocking or other low friction material which allows the glass windowpane to slide therein. The glass run channel also protects the windowpane from damage due to vibration and seals the edges of the windowpane.
In the most common types of movable automotive windowpanes, the frame and glass run channel are two separate components with the glass run channel being secured to the frame. Usually, the edges of the windowpane are centered in the side and top glass run channel legs with the plane of the outer surface of the windowpane noticeably offset from the plane of the outer skin of the automobile body. However, this arrangement detracts from the overall appearance of the automotive vehicle and disrupts the laminar flow of air around the vehicle body, resulting in unnecessary aerodynamic drag and unpleasant noise. Recently, however, there has been increasing interest in the automobile industry for vehicles with windowpanes having outer surfaces which are coplanar or almost coplanar with adjacent vehicle body surfaces. This arrangement is generally referred to as "flush" glass or "semi-flush" glass and is desirable for enhancing vehicle appearance and laminar air flow thereby reducing aerodynamic drag and wind noise.
Several patents disclose the feature of providing a window which is flush or nearly flush with adjacent vehicle body surfaces. Examples of such patents include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,756, Oct. 18, 1983 to Audenino, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,676, Jan. 7, 1986 to Kruschwitz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,785, June 26, 1984 to Wahr, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,111, July 3, 1984 to Koike. None of these patents, however, disclose a unitary window frame, body seal, and glass run channel system.
However, there remains a need in the automotive industry for improved sealing structures for movable windows. In particular, there remains a need for improved glass run channels which permit the windowpane to lie flush or approximately flush with the windowsill without detracting from the appearance or quiet operation of the window. Also, it would be desirable to provide a window frame with an integral glass run channel and body seal.
There also remains a need for new frame members for panels or windowpanes, fixed or movable, having improved sealing elements and which can be economically manufactured.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the art with a new and improved vehicle integral frame. The present invention can be used to well secure a windowpane in a glass run channel with minimal vibration of the windowpane. Further, the present invention provides improved sealing of a frame structural member as well as a glass run channel therein. Further the present invention provides a one-piece window frame having an integral glass run channel for providing a windowpane with a flush glass appearance to be secured to an automobile door.
One embodiment of this invention provides a new and improved frame and glass run channel including a frame member having an upper portion shaped to extend about the perimeter of a vehicle window and a pair of lower end portions comprising a pair of support legs adapted to be secured in a interior of the vehicle door. The frame member has a metal core covered with an elastomeric skin. The metal core is generally U-shaped in crosssection with two legs joined by a web to form a glass run channel. The web and one leg are hollow to provide a cavity which receives a support pillar in each lower end portion. The other leg has minimal thickness for aligning the windowpane in the glass run channel with flush glass appearance characteristics. Sealing means is provided for sealing the frame member with respect to the associated door frame of a vehicle. Further understanding of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.